For Me This Isn't Over
by apollo122music
Summary: Piper/Jason, maybe other coouples in the future. WARNING: this is just some assignments i wrote last year that i thought i could twist into some little drabbles because i got bored. Please read, this is my true writing, and not just story form.


Dear Jason,

I hope you know the affect that you have on me. Everytime you smile at me, my heart flutters. Everytime you brush my hand, butterflies go wild in my stomach. Everytime you ask for a hug, tears come to my eyes because I know that you'll never love me the way I love you. I mean, you've got a girlfriend! Why would you ever like me? I'm nothing compared to Reyna; she's got long brown hair, I have short brown hair. She's petite and fragile, I'm tall and athletic. She makes everyone smile when she cracks a joke; I'm too scared to tell a joke just in case people won't think it's funny. But yet, you're still one of my best friends. We go to the movies together and goof off. I go over to your house to play video games. Everything that best friends do, and still, I feel like you are pulling away from me. You never answer my texts anymore when you're with Reyna. You ignore me and make up some excuse afterwards. I know I've told you this so many times, so I don't know why you even bother trying; I can see through lies. It's not a super power or anything, but I have a very good sense of when someone is lying to me. It gives me a bad feeling inside my stomach, it makes me feel sick. That's how I feel around you now: sick. Why can't you just accept the fact that I might be better for you then she is? Wow. That sounded really conceited, but hey, its true and you know it. I know you might think this is crazy, but when I see you without her, it gives me hope. Hope that you don't need her to live. Hope that you still want to attempt to be my friend. But most of all, hope that one day you will choose me over her. So, you've been going out for a few months now, but I need to know: do you still feel the same way you did when you started dating? Because I can see it in the way you look at her that you might be second guessing your choice. And yet, you still choose to ignore me. Is that the right choice for you? 'Cause then if it is, I wanna know so I won't keep stringing myself along thinking that you actually care about me. And maybe then, I will give up hope that one day you'll see what its like for me on the other side of the fence.

So, you've been asking me a lot of questions lately, most of them about life. I seriously try to answer them honestly, but I'm not sure if that's what's best for our friendship right now. The other day you asked me if I liked anyone, maybe even loved. I answered as honestly as I could and yet all that came out was "Yes." Is that the only honest answer I can come up with? It's not like I could tell you I love you and all of a sudden you'll drop Reyna and come running over to me. It doesn't work that way unfortunately. Well, I guess it does sometimes, but that's usually only when someone has written it down on a script. I really hate those sappy romance movies; they get people's hopes up thinking that it might turn out that way for them. And it never usually does. My parents were lucky, they found each other when they were young and they hadn't really experienced any heartbreak. They have been together ever since and one day I hope I can be just as happy as they still are. Sometimes, when they don't know I'm there, I see them acting like they are sixteen and young again; holding hands, giggling, and blushing like there's no tomorrow. I hope that one day I might find somebody like that, if Reyna will be yours. Somebody that can always make me feel like im sixteen. Maybe you will too, maybe it won't be me. Either way, I will be there, at your wedding, whether I am the bride or just the best friend standing aside. I want you to know that I love you, and that you give me hope for a brighter tomorrow. You are always looking on the bright side, please don't change Jason. You are truly my best friend and I can't believe that I met you by accident. That day at the ER when I broke my leg was the best day ive ever experienced. You were sitting there across from me with a concussion. You asked for my phone number and I gave it to you thinking you might be delusional and forget it; but you didn't. You called me the next day and that's what started me on this long journey called life. That sounded really cheesy, but hey, it's so true isn't it?

I love you, but you love her.

-Piper

**OK, so I wrote this for a creative writing class last year, but I decided that this could fit almost perfectly for Piper and Jason. And the part at the end about the ER, I decided that it was when Piper had been fooled by the mist. So yeah.. I just thought that it would kinda fit for them. **

**-Apollo122music**


End file.
